


Sweetly Drifting

by Hock_hug



Series: 52 Weeks of Hockey [18]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Jack is Tired, Jeff is a sap, M/M, Sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 07:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17700104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hock_hug/pseuds/Hock_hug
Summary: Jack deserves the world, and Jeff wants to give him what he can





	Sweetly Drifting

Jeff woke up as the plane descended into Buffalo, groggy and disoriented as he took in the man sleeping on his shoulder. His first instinct was to let Jack sleep, the kid deserved all the rest he could get. He let Jack sleep through the plane’s descent and landing, though Jack began to stir as the plane approached the terminal. Jeff missed the warmth of Jack’s body pressed against his as soon as Jack sat up, but the sleepy smile Jack offered him made up for it. They made their way off the plane, both stifling yawns and they grabbed their bags. 

“I rode in with Sam, but I don’t know where he is,” Jack said. “Would you mind giving me a ride home?”

“I wouldn’t mind at all.” Jeff was happy to do what he could for his friend. He didn’t the chance to take care of him very often, so he took every opportunity that presented itself to him. 

They made their way to Jeff’s car in a comfortable silence. Before they even left the car lot, Jack was asleep again, the sound of his even breaths filling the car. The drive wasn’t too long, and within minutes they were at Jack’s house. Jeff pulled into the driveway and parked before gently shaking Jack awake. Jack blinked slowly at Jeff, offering the same sweet smile as before, melting Jeff’s heart, before stretching. 

“You know, it’s pretty late. Early. Whatever. You should just stay here tonight.” 

Jeff shrugged before nodding. Jack had a point, and he really didn’t feel like driving home. They gathered their bags and made their way into the townhouse. They didn’t get too far before Jack stopped. 

“You can say no, of course, and I won’t push, but I was wondering if you’d stay with me tonight? In my bed? I just want to be near someone right now.” Jack blushed faintly, glancing at Jeff. 

“I’m down.” Jeff smiled softly, glad that Jack trusted him enough to ask.

Jeff followed Jack to his room, and set his bag against the wall. Jack directed him to a bathroom down the hall and he showered quickly with what he assumed was Jack’s soap and changed into a pair of boxers and an undershirt, and padded back into Jack’s room. Jack was already in bed, curled up under at least five layers of blankets, and Jeff turned the lights off and joined him after a moment of observation. As soon as Jeff was settled, Jack rolled over and draped his arm over Jeff’s chest and his leg over Jeff’s thighs. Jeff pulled him closer, something warm blossoming in his chest as Jack drifted off. As a wave of content washed over him, Jeff’s eyes slipped shut and he fell into a sweet, dreamless sleep.


End file.
